Fell In Love With My BestFriend
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Jamie T. Kirk and McCoy have had each others back pretty much since they met on their first days at Starfleet. But what happens when their friendship slowly starts blossoming into something more, with neither one knowing what to do about their growing affections towards each other? Fem!KirkxMccoy


_**So yeah...right after posting my Very first star trek story, i actually just got this idea for another, except this one involves the main pairing of Fem!Kirk(Still named Jamie) and Bones, because I think their relationship is pretty much the funniest throughout both movies:3**_

_**Also, this one I am completely making up my plot and stuff, so it takes place after the while Khan thing and with that being said, enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Just the Usual  
**_

"Urk...!I'm being serious right now..."Jamie mumbled from where she remained hunched over the sink of the washroom, the door swing wide open as both Bones and Uhara stood just outside in the hall, one with their arms crossed and the other merely giving their captain a disbelieving stare

"Jamie, get up"Bones said shaking his head at the others antics"I've already checked your vitals, your fine"He repeated for what seemed to be the tenth time to the girl. Still she did not budge for some reason.

"Oh god...I just can't go through with this..."She breathed trying to sound as pathetic as possible"I'm tellin ya"

"Look, we don't have time for this, we need to get a move on"Uhara urged

"Ugh... you really don't wanna see this"Jamie responded finally straightening and making her way over towards the door, stumbling a bit in the process"Where am I?Do I look weird?"Jamie asked with a dazed look in her eyes directing the question towards her two subordinates

"Yeah, you look like you do everyday, looks like you just got through a bad hangover"bones commented dryly guiding his dear captain towards a nearby bench to sit on

"I feel like I almost died back there, give me some crackers, some of that weird injection stuff, something, anything..."Jamie said beginning to say whatever popped into her head"what was the name of that stuff you used on me last time?Quextin, or was it questin?Something starting with the letters of 'Que' or something"Jamie continued to babble

"sorry ran out, I can give you some pain killers at best"bones began to say, however he was abruptly interrupted when Jamie suddenly groaned in aggravation"I am telling you bones there is something wrong with-

"Yes, there's something wrong with you!"the doctor of the ship snapped back cutting his captain off as well"The fact that your too scared to go on a planet full of nothing but girl eating Lacertosions is beyond ridiculous!"He said emphasizing the last word

"You know what bones, say whatever you like I'm captain of this ship and I'm saying abort the mission"Jamie said shouting the last part of her sentence as Bones and Uhara pulled her up

"Are you out of your freakin mind!?Spock's already down there waiting for you!"The other two said in unison sparing each other a small glance of awkwardness that Jamie paid no heed

"Bring him back up and tell him to bring some flowers or something"Jamie said absentmindedly starting to walk off

"Captain, wait!"Uhara said prepared follow until she saw bones reach a hand out spinning Jamie back around

"Jamie, for goodness sake we can't back out now!We're already over the drop zone"the long time friend of the captain urged, and Jamie seemed to hesitate for a moment"we're already over the drop zone?"she repeated unsure

"Yes, captain"Uhara said with a nod

Jamie looked at the two, her expression shifting into a more serious and determined one all of a sudden"alright baby, let's do this"she said walking past them and towards the transporter

* * *

"Listen,I know I can be selfish"Jamie began now fully suited up and ready to go down to the planet's surface where Spock was as she turned to look at her chief of medical staff

"and I know I don't say this enough"she continued still looking at Bones who had gone with to see her off as well as to make sure she didn't chicken out while uhara had returned to the bridge

"But how's my hair?"Jamie said with a small smirk seeing bones roll his eyes in annoyance merely turning to take his leave grumbling out a "yeah,whatever" as a response making Jamie's grin go wider always finding it to be a worth a good laugh when messing with Bones

"Alright, alright, beam me down to where the pointy-eared one is and let's get this mission underway"She said

"Yes captain"chekov said hitting a switch as a bright light began to envelop the captain that would send her directly to where Spock was, Dr. McCoy watched with a semi-worried expression already secretly wondering what ways someone like Jamie could get into trouble on a planet such as this

"Hey Chekov"He said causally

"Yes?"

"Word of advice, you may wanna stand by just to be on the safe side, call me overly cautious but something tells me that idiots about to do something even stupider than the lats time"He said just before he turned around and exited the room leaving behind a slightly confused chekov

"Y-yes sir!"He responded after a moment of silence

* * *

Once in the halls McCoy released a pent-up sigh of frustration, dealing with that girl always made him feel this way, on edge and worried because he unfortunately knew Jamie the longest,and because of that simple fact he felt he had a special responsibility to look out for her no matter how troublesome it became.

Believe him when he said she didn't make things easier with her blatant disregard for the rules, or how she tended to back talk anyone she thought had rubbed her the wrong way. She did however, make a good captain as they all were reminded when she nearly lost her life in that whole incident with khan and the radiation from re-aligning the engine core or-whatever it was called.

"Damn idiot, I just hope she doesn't screw this up like the last one..."He said in a hushed tone feeling a sudden chill run down his spine after uttering those words. H decided to merely shake the feeling off unaware that captain Kirk and her first officer Spock, were already running for their lives down below...


End file.
